Où comment detruire les bases de Potter!
by Warriormeuh
Summary: J'ai des bases, je my tiens.. mais mon super ennemi fait tout pour me les detruire... Comment? facile... en tout cas pour lui... " (Yaoi HPDM Pov Harry) FICTION COMPLETE rar
1. Rien qu'une heure

_Saluuuuuut... Bon ben je me présente, Warriormeuh ( oui je sais c'est marqué en haut de la page mais je joue la carte politesse lol) ou Fanny si vous préférez... Et je me lance à corps perdu dans ma premiere fics HP... et mine de rien c'est le gros stresse!_

_Y a tellement d'auteur qui écrivent tellement bien dans cette section que j'ai l'impression de passer dans la cour des grands... mais bon, c'est pas ça qui va me traumatiser, du coup voila ma mince pierre, que dis je , mon caillou, ma poussière à l'édifice lol_

_On va faire les choses proprement :_

_**Disclaimer : **J'ai de coté un document tres officiel et tres secret ou tous les droits sur Harry, Draco et Sev me sont attribués... Cela est réel et je ne fais pas de la mito du tout..._

_Bon , si vous réclamez vraiment la vérité, on va plutôt dire que aucun perso ne n'appartient et que ça me fait tres mal de l'avouer... snif... bande de sans coeurs... lol_

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est du **Slash/Yaoi/**Relation Homosexuelles/poutoux entre monsieur etc... donc homophones s'abstenir... d'ailleurs est ce normal qu'il en existe encore... bref..._

_Bon ce n'est pas un lemon ( non partez pas, reveneeeeeezzzzzzzz :'( ) mais c'est un POV Harry et un Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy_

_**Petits détails qui n'intéressent que moi, mais dans ma grande gentillesse je vous en fait profiter... :**_

_Cette fics est a l'origine : un one shot, mais je la coupe en deux pour une raison tres précise... parce que j'en ai envie lol. Nan plus sérieusement elle se compose de deux parties distincte donc autant les séparer :o)_

_**Résumé: **On a tous des bases, et j'ai les mienne... Mais j'ai envie de changer, j'ai envie de devenir le nouveau Harry et mes bases semblent vouloir faire la même chose... A mon grand damne..._

_Mais enfin de compte... meilleur ennemi et meilleur amant, ce n'est pas tres diffèrent si on y réfléchi bien... non?_

_Voilaaaaaaaaa_

_Et maintenant bonne lecture :o)_

**oOoOoOo**

Marrant comme les choses simples de la vie paraissent merveilleuses quand on est comme poursuivi par le mauvais sort...

Poursuivi n'est peut etre pas le bon terme... harcelé serait certainement plus approprié...

Voila c'est ça, je suis harcelé par une saloperie de mauvais sort qui semble s'être amouraché de moi depuis que je suis né... Du coup une question se pose...

POURQUOI MOI?

Défaitiste vous dites? tendance à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort? peut etre ... mais résumons plutôt...

Toute personne normale a , au début de sa vie, un père et une mère qui l'aiment et qui l'élève, puis ayant passé le dur cap de l'adolescence, cette même personne découvre les joies de la vie adulte avec les responsabilités que cela entraîne ainsi que ses plaisirs: L'amour, l'amitié, se créer sa propre famille, enfin au dernier stade de sa vie, tout homme espère finir ses jour dans sa propre maison en présence de sa femme bien aimée et de ses nombreux petits enfants... jusque là j'ai tout bon nan?

Bon ensuite, voyons ma vie: mes parents ont étés assassinés alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, le psychopathe qui a commis se crime fut défait par mes petits doigts potelés et depuis il me voue une haine presque pathétique...

J'ai, de ce fait, une superbe cicatrice qui barre tout mon front m'empêchant tout anonymat. Je suis un sorcier, et qui plus est un des sorciers les plus connus de ce monde du fait de cette fameuse cicatrice et finalement, j'ai comme destin de tuer le psychopathe sus-nommé ou de mourir moi même de ses mains...

Bref, je veux bien que vous pensiez que je sois un peu fataliste si ce n'est dépressif, mais ne venez pas me dire que j'en fait trop... MA VIE N'EST DECIDEMENT PAS NORMALE! ... et des fois ça fatigue...

Voila pourquoi ce soir j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, de passer à autre chose, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je viens de prendre la décision capitale de changer de vie... Comment me direz vous? alors ça... j'en sais fichtre rien... mais est ce que je vous en pose moi des question?...

Assis à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mon dos appuyé sur le mur glacé, bien au chaud sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je viens de faire ce pacte avec moi même... je ne serais plus le "Harry Potter" que tout le monde connaît ! **Na!**

Bon le "na" est un peu puéril, je vous l'accorde, mais cela affiche bien mon état d'esprit...

Bien sur, je vais toujours devoir tuer Vodemachintruc, je vais toujours devoir etre un gentil Griffondor, mais mis à part cela un nouveau Harry est né ce soir... et franchement quel beau bébé! ...

Bon il y aussi quelques autres détails qui ne changerons jamais, ce sont des bases, MES bases, j'y tiens... sans elles mon petit édifice s'effondrerait et vu le coup de l'immobilier ces derniers temps... bref...

Quelles bases me demanderez vous? hoo c'est tres simple...

Dumbledore adorera toujours les bonbons au citron, Snape aura toujours les cheveux graisseux mais un formidable postérieur ... pardon? vous voulez que j'approfondisse le sujet? bah que dire... professeur de potion aussi sympathique qu'un veracrasse au réveil, aussi joyeux qu'un detraqueur mais avec un corps à damner un dieu... (soyons réalistes , les saints en le voyant se sont déjà damnés, alors on passe directement aux Dieux) Biensur il ne sait pas que je pense ça de lui, Merlin m'en préserve... mais bon... rien ne m'empêche de fantasmer? n'est ce pas? je vous promets vous fantasmeriez aussi à ma place... j'en vois deja qui hochent la tête au fond de la salle... bref... continuons sur mes bases, Ron sera toujours amoureux d'Hermione et vice et versa et ils seront toujours aussi empotés pour se l'avouer... et enfin Malfoy sera toujours mon meilleur ennemi.

Des bases simples me direz vous, mais ce sont les miennes et du haut de mes 17 ans, j'en suis fier ...

Un vent froid s'engouffre dans la tour, j'aurais pu presque croire avoir entendu un bruit de pas, mais non j'ai du rêver, personne ne monte jamais ici... enfin du moins pas plusieurs heures après le couvre feu...

Mais... non... il y a vraiment des bruits de pas... instinctivement je resserre ma cape autour de mon corps, me plaquant le plus possible mon dos contre le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre...

Une silhouette longiligne se détache de l'obscurité pour s'appuyer sur MA fenêtre et s'y asseoir à son tour... _remercions Merlin et ses apôtres pour avoir fait des fenêtres aussi larges..._ L'intrus ne remarque pas ma présence, nos corps ne sont pourtant pas si éloignés...

Vous vous demandez certainement qui est cet inconnu? devinez... allez ce n'est pas si difficile, qui pourrait venir si tard le soir me débusquer dans ma cachette et gâcher ainsi si facilement mon doux repos... qui est assez énervant pour me causer des soucis même sans le vouloir... Malfoy bien entendu...

Notre cher Malfoy national, avec son air hautain, sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux siiiiiii bien coiffés... ironique moi?... même pas... je dois bien l'avouer, Malfoy est TOUJOURS impeccable, c'en est presque frustrant _-_ nan en fait ça l'est...

Parfaitement, coiffé, parfaitement habillé, parfait sourire, parfait regard... grrrrrrr qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve...

Mais pour une fois son visage à l'air diffèrent peut etre parce qu'il ne reflète ni le dégoût, ni le dédain...

_ben alors Malfoy? des insomnies? on a fait un vilain cauchemar? Pauvre bébé va..._

Pas facile de rester silencieux quand son pire ennemi à l'air si vulnérable... L'ancien Harry aurait certainement saisi cette opportunité pour attaquer Malfoy, mais pas le nouveau Harry, le nouveau Harry lui, regarde et prend des notes pour plus tard...

Bon... il a l'air vraiment mal en point, je dirais presque abattu... pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait aujourd'hui... non je confirme cela fait prés d'un mois que je laisse tranquille, une légère trêve que je nous ai accordé... me demandez pas pourquoi, ça non plus je n'en sais rien...

Mais alors quel est son problème? un méchant monsieur t'as fait bobo? à cette pensée je grimace... pourquoi? tout simplement parce que Draco est MON ennemi et JE suis le sien, il n'y a pas la place pour une troisième personne... voila tout!

Quoi? l'appeler _Draco_? moi? jamais ? vous avez du mal entendre, et puis mon attitude n'est pas ambiguë loin de la, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas de meilleur ennemi c'est tout... voila... hum... bon passons...

'Mais quel CON!'

Allons bon, voila qu'il parle tout seul, c'est pas bien de frapper le mur avec son poing Malfoy, tu vas te faire mal à tes petits doigts... et puis de qui il parle... de lui peut etre? Serait il possible qu'il ait enfin réfléchi sur ses propres défauts... bon je sais c'est trop demander, mais on peut toujours rêver...

'Fait chier Potter!'

Haaaaaaaaaaaa, voyez, quand je vous disais que j'étais SON meilleur ennemi, je vous mentais pas! Mais non... je ne suis pas possessif... rien à voir... ho et puis vous m'énervez à la fin... laissez moi écouter ce qu'il a à dire...

Les minutes s'écoulent sans que mon cher compagnon nocturne ne dise plus un mot... argh il fait vraiment tout pour m'énerver... il a piqué ma curiosité au vif... je veux savoireuuuuuuhhh... non pas de remarque... JE NE SUIS PAS PUERIL OK! ... merci...

Bon je fais quoi? il fixe un point inexistant dans le ciel et son visage semble de plus en plus se décomposer, non pas qu'il soit d'une beauté exceptionnelle en général mais là il ressemble à un mort vivant... regardez le, la peau pale, les yeux d'un gris intense, des lèvres d'un rose nacré... vraiment effrayant... _chut._.. on dit rien ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi... je fait de l'_auto suggestion_ ok! je vais non plus lui accorder le fait qu'il est tout bonnement sublime? je suis quand même pas si désespéré... il est pas mal... acceptable... bon oki je vous concède le fait qu'il soit mignon mais on s'arrête là .. vous êtes d'accord? ... merci...

'Harry'...

Non! Non! je n'ai pas frissonné, je n'ai pas non plus retenu ma respiration, c'est juste qu'il ne fait pas tres chaud et que je m'entraîne pour la plongée en apnée... voiiiiiiila...

Et puis pourquoi il soupire mon prénom lui? et depuis quand il m'appelle Harry...

Bon, j'y tiens plus... faut que je saches...

Je saute silencieusement de la fenêtre et descend quelques marches de l'escalier toujours couvert de ma cape... quand je suis sur qu'il ne peux pas me voir je l'enlève et la met dans ma poche après l'avoir réduite... C'est alors le visage marquant une surprise feinte que j'apparais en haut de la tour...

"Malfoy!" ooohh qu'est que je joue bien l'étonnement... je serais devenu un bon acteur si ma vie n'était pas ce qu'elle est, vous savez, voldi, la malédiction, la cicatrice... bla blabla...

'Ha Blaise, arrête d'utiliser ce polynectar, ce n'est plus drôle à force'

Hein? il a dit quoi là? Blaise? il me reconnaît même plus maintenant? pourtant je suis assez reconnaissable, grand, brun, cheveux en bataille, ENORME CICATRICE SUR LE FRONT, lunette rondes... Potter, Harry Potter... pas Blaise... youyou Malfoy, faut se réveiller la...

"Est ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à Blaise Zabini, Malfoy?" là voila, normalement là il me reconnaît et il m'insulte... vous allez voir...

'J'avoue, le ton de voix est mieux réussi que d'habitude, mais bon... tu n'es pas lui... _tu ne seras jamais lui...' _distraitement il sourit à sa dernière phrase retournant à sa contemplations des étoiles...

heu... comprend pas ! réclame un explication...

Je me rapproche de ma proie, m'installant à l'endroit même ou j'étais il y à peine une minute...

"Je ne comprend pas... Zabini s'amuse à se transformer en moi?"

Son regard se trouble un instant... puis secouant la tête il se met à rire... joli rire au demeurant...

'Tu as failli m'avoir là... allez Blaise rentre te coucher, je vous rejoins bientot'

C'est comme ça qu'il parle à ses amis? avec douceur et gentillesse? c'en est presque troublant... ho j'ai dit presque hein... j'ai pas dit que était troublé... d'ailleurs je ne le suis pas ... du tout... voila... _hum_...

"Malfoy, si je suis réellement Blaise, les effets du polynectar s'évanouiront dans un peu moins d'une heure, par contre si je suis réellement moi... "

'Si tu es réellement toi alors c'est la premiere fois que nous avons une conversation civilisée' conclut il pour moi...

Bon c'est décidé, je veux savoir son secret, comment il fait pour avoir un sourire comme ça... non pas qu'il m'atteigne hein? qu'on se comprenne bien, mais son sourire est si... sincère... argh ça y est je divague... sincère, Malfoy... brrrrrrr ça me fait froid dans le dos...

Sa main se soulève pour caresser ma joue, il a les mains douces... NON JE N'APPRECIE PAS, JE CONSTATE! c'est tout, arrêtez de voir le mal partout...

"Mais ce n'est pas toi n'est ce pas... Blaise, arrête ce petit jeu, je sais bien que tu fais ça pour m'aider mais ça ne rime à rien... va t en..." reposant sa main sur sa cuisse, il fixe une nouvelle fois ce point invisible...

Bon que quelqu'un me dise si je suis moins intéressant qu'un point inexistant, nan parce que ça commence à devenir vexant... et pis il est ou ce point, bon oki la n'est pas le sujet... le sujet c'est : Malfoy qui a l'air triste à propos de moi et Zabini qui semble un habitué de polynectar à mon effigie... la question c'est pourquoi?

"Ecoute Malfoy, on va faire un deal, je vais rester une heure avec toi à partir de maintenant pour te prouver que je suis réellement moi, si au bout d'une heure je ne suis pas redevenu Blaise Zabini, tu me diras pourquoi ce dernier se transforme en moi... ok?"

Un regard surpris se pose sur moi...

'tu n'es quand même pas...' puis secouant une nouvelle fois la tête...' oh et puis après tout... au point ou j'en suis... Mais à une condition, si tu es réellement Harry ' _NON je n'ai pas frissonné, arrêtez avec ça maintenant!_ 'tu devras répondre à une de mes questions.'

Je prend quand même le temps de réfléchir un moment, bon j'avoue ma décision est deja prise mais j'y peux rien, le faire tourner en bourrique est une de mes occupations favorites, on n'a beau etre le nouveau Potter on a des bases...

"Marché conclut Malfoy... voyons voir si nous pouvons passer une heure ensemble sans nous entre-tuer..."

'SI tu veux Blaise... ça à l'air de tellement t'amuser'

Mais il est bouché... est ce que j'ai l'air de Blaise... argh il m'énerve... bon zen... on ouvre ses chacras...

"Une dernière faveur... appelle moi Potter, Blaise ça ne me va définitivement pas..."

Fait un peu chaud vous trouvez pas? non je dis pas ça parce qu'il vient de me sourire de la façon la plus adorable qu'il soit c'est juste que les nuits cet hiver sont particulièrement chaudes... bizarre j'ai l'impression que vous me croyez pas...

"Ok Harry, tu permets que je t'appelle Harry?" je rêve ou il me nargue... non non toujours pas frissonné... promis...

".. si tu veux... Draco..." HA HAAAA pris à son propre piège... et c'est qui le plus fort c'est Ryryyyyy

Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de le choquer, il a même pris ma provocation de façon plus que positive : il a denouveau sourit... mais que quelqu'un le fasse arrêter... il a du retard à rattraper ou quoi? depuis quand il sourit autant... je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès en plus... le piti con...

'Alors, Harry' _on en a deja discuté... frisson : NON ! '_de quoi veux tu que nous parlions, une heure c'est long tu sais...'

"Quand je suis arrivé je t'ai entendu murmurer mon nom... à quoi pensais tu?" et vlan... si c'est pas de l'entrée en matière ça...

Il pourrait quand même rougir, ou prendre un air choqué... pffffffff même pas drôle...

'Comme si tu le savais pas Blaise...' mon regard noir le fait vite se corriger ' pardon Harry...'

"Ben justement je ne le sais pas... "

Un soupir déchire le silence nocturne... moui j'aime bien dire des phrases comme ça des fois... j'trouve ça classe... pas vous? Enfin...

D'après vous un soupir peut il etre sexy? non? et bien oui ça peut l'être, si on s'appelle Malfoy et qu'on a décidé de rendre le Petit Potter fou... Comment il peut etre sexy en soupirant... ce type est un malade...

'Tu veux que je commence depuis le début?'

"Si tu veux que je comprenne ... mais fait attention Draco " Vous avez vu? il a frissonné! comment ça vous avez rien vu... mais je vous dit que... hooooo vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi... pfffff "si je suis réellement Potter..."

'Si tu es réellement Potter, et bien j'aurais certainement fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie... de toute façon le mal est deja fait je crois... alors ...'

Je souri à mon tour, Ho biensur, mon sourire n'est pas aussi parfait que le sien, mais il semble lui faire de l'effet ... du moins, j'aime à le croire...

'Une question d'abord, Harry, crois tu qu'il y ait une grande différence entre la haine et la passion?'

Drôle de question... qu'est ce que j'en sais moi... toujours aussi compliqués ces serpentards...

"Je... je ne pense pas, enfin... cela dépend je suppose..." et voila comment répondre pour ne rien dire... ou comment Harry se prend pour un ventilateur... brasser du vent c'est mon métier!

'Voyons Blaise, sois un peu plus généreux avec notre ami Potter, ne le fait pas plus demeuré qu'il l'est... je pense que lui aurait répondu : _"Biensur que oui Malfoy, si je hais quelqu'un je ne peux certainement pas l'aimer".. _voila ce qu'aurait répondu Harry...'

Je crois que je reste bouche bée... il croit si bien me connaître que ça? peut etre aurais je répondu ça en effet... mais bizarrement cette réponse ne m'a plus l'air si exact que ça... et puis il me fatigue avec son Blaise...

Je soupire à mon tour...

"Non, je ne dirais pas ça" j'essaie de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, mais un lac de mercure semble me forcer à m'y noyer... je coupe le contact visuel... pourquoi me regarde t il comme cela... quoi? vous avez une idée?... nan je ne veux pas la connaître... vous avez un peu trop l'esprit pervers pour moi...

"Je dirais plutôt, que la haine n'est pas si éloignée de la passion si la haine est accompagnée du respect de l'autre..."

Un sourire me répond...

'Bonne réplique ... bonne définition aussi... une seconde question si tu le veux bien...' Sans mot j'acquiesce ' me respectes tu? '

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de répondre "Oui"... peut etre aurais je du...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent...

"Démasqué Blaise... décidément tu le joues tres mal... le jeu est fini... rentre..." mais son visage à l'air blessé, ses yeux se sont voilés...

Ma main touche son épaule, mon corps réagit sans mon accord maintenant c'est nouveau? bah un peu de réconfort ça ne va pas me tuer...

"Penses tu vraiment que je ne te respecte pas?"

A nouveau son regard se pose sur moi, ses yeux habituellement si peu expressifs sont floutés par une tonne d'émotions... Draco vulnérable, voila qui est nouveau...

Apres le nouveau Harry le nouveau Draco, manquerais plus que Dumbledore se mette aux bonbons à l'orange et l'apocalypse est à notre porte...

'Je ne le crois pas, je le sais... d'un coté je l'ai bien cherché...' un sourire triste a présent... je préférais le charmeur, il me faisait moins mal...

Etrange on vous entend moins vous la haut? pas de remarques acerbes sur mes frissons inexistants? ou sur mes réactions face au serpentard? non? rien? Logique ... surtout venez pas m'aider... je m'en sors TRES BIEN!... la preuve, je me sens aussi à l'aise que devant Voldi déguisé en pom-pom girl c'est pour dire...

Quoi vexé? parce que j'ai pas voulu écouter vos propositions sur le comportement de Draco? bon allez donnez les mois vos idées... hum... moui... bof... non... voyez j'aurais bien fait de ne pas les écouter, elle veulent rien dire, comment voulez vous qu'il soit amoureux de moi, Draco est hétéro et en plus il me déteste... elles sont stupides vos idées... pfffffffff jamais aussi bien servi que par soi même ici...

Bon, j'en étais ou moi? Ha voui, Draco et son histoire de respect... Voila qu'il me dévisage maintenant... Je vous assure il fait une chaleur étouffante ce soir... en ai presque du mal a respirer... c'est dingue ces fluctuations climatiques, va falloir que j'en parle a Dumbi, on sait jamais... Comment ça je m'éloigne du sujet, PAS DU TOUT... c'est juste que... ho et puis mince arrêtez de sourire vous aussi vous me donnez mal a la tête...

Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait une bonne minute que mon regard n'a pas décroché de celui de Malfoy, et le pire c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger... j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'est rapproché de moi... Non... je rectifie, IL s'est DANGEREUSEMENT rapproché de moi... _Oskour_!

Le pire, le pire... c'est que je me rapproche aussi... bon mon corps a décidé de marcher en free lance aujourd'hui, plus besoin d'accord de mon cerveau... il nous joue sa rébellion... mais pourquoi maintenannnnnnnnnt...

Nous voila donc a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et nos soufflent se mêlent... j'ai cru entendre un bruit de fusible grillé quelque part... ça sens la fumée vous trouvez pas?

Alors que mes paupières ont décidé de me trahir aussi en se fermant doucement Draco détourne les yeux et le visage, un grognement au creux des lèvres...

'Blaise espèce d'idiot'

Ca y est je suis en pétard, que mon corps ne réponde plus c'est une fait mais que cet idiot m'appelle encore Blaise, ça me hérisse... Je ne ressemble DEFINITIVEMENT PAS à Blaise Zabini.. c'est clair!

"Malfoy, il faut que je te le répète en combien de langue! JE ne SUIS PAS Blaise! Moi Harry Toi Draco... COMPRIS?"

Son rire cristallin me transperce... oh oui je sais , je connais vos commentaire... mais vous voulez savoir un truc... je m'en ficheuuuuhhhh tirage de langue Made in Potter ©

'SI tu veux, si tu veux... bon ou en étions nous? ha oui, ton prétendu respect envers ma magnifique personne' Mon soupir réprobateur lui fait le ver un sourcil... ben quoi, je vais non plus lui envoyer des fleurs, c'est Malfoy tout de même... Les bases vous les avez oubliées?

"Si tu préfères, je te respecte autant que tu me respectes je pense" à premiere vue ma réponse lui convient, un sourire malicieux orne maintenant ses lèvres charnue...

Je tiens a vous préciser que le terme "charnue" n'est la que dans un but descriptif et rien d'autre... je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy... nan , je précise au cas ou...

"Si tu le dis Harry, si tu le dis..."

Et voilaaaaaaaaaa il se remet a fixer sa saloperie de point invisible, je vous promet le jour ou je le rencontre ce petit point invisible, je lui fait sa fête! NAN mais!

"Malfoy... tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question..." je lui rappelle...

'Je sais, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ce soir... 'Puis sautant de la fenêtre il se met a chercher quelque chose dans ses poches... Une seconde après son ballet ayant repris taille normale trône dans ses mains...

'Une ballade?' me demande t il un sourire charmeur suspendu aux lèvres... Alors voila comment il emballe toutes ses conquêtes, j'avoue, c'est tres efficace... HO HE sur les autres j'entend, sur moi, pas d'effet, rien, que dalle... vraiment RIEN... le premier qui parle de frisson je lui fait découvrir les joies du Doloris Made in Potter ©...

"Pardon?" bon j'avoue, on peut faire de meilleures répliques... mais je suis crevé la, et puis tous ces changements climatiques...

'Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça serait de voler avec toi, plutôt que contre toi... je te proposais donc judicieusement une balade, à moins que cette question soit trop difficile à comprendre pour toi... Potter'

Depuis quand il m'appelle Potter LUI? ... euh... depuis toujours okay... j'ai rien dit ... on reprend...

"ha ha tres drôle Malfoy" _Un partout_ "Et pour répondre à ta siiiii aimable proposition, je t'informe que j'accepte " Et voila que je m'installe derrière un Malfoy tout fier de lui sur son Nimbus 2001 ...

Le situation pourrait paraître déplacée, si ce n'est digne de la quatrième dimension moldue, mais ce soir je suis le nouveau Harry et le nouveau Harry aime à voler avec le Malfoy le soir au coin des bois... voila... NA!

'Tu devrais t'accrocher si tu ne veux pas tomber'

"Merci pour l'information Draco... ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais TOUJOURS gagné au Quiditch, n'est ce pas?" Ma réplique le fait grimacer... Je sais c'était pas tres fair-play, dans le fond sa phrase était plutôt gentille , mais il est drôle lui, j le m'accroche à quoi...

D'un seul coup la vérité s'impose a moi... A Malfoy, je dois m'accrocher à Malfoy... Bon ça va, je peux pas non plus penser à tout, et j'avoue que à ça je n'y avais pas du tout réfléchi...

Posant mes mains sur les haut de ses hanches je fait un mouvement de tête pour le signifier que je suis prêt.

Et à partir de là, rien d'autre que le bruit du vent dans mes oreilles... Merlin que j'aime voler, j'y suis pourtant habitué, mais à chaque fois.. à chaque fois je suis surpris par ce sentiment d'abandon et de liberté, le sourire de Malfoy m'apprend qu'il ressent la même chose que moi... finalement sur ce point on n'est pas tres différents...

'Alors? on a peur du grand méchant vide?'

Hein? qu'est ce qu'il dit encore?... Puis je le vois jeter un coup d'oeil a son torse et j'en fait de même... et la... le choc... mon corps a ENCORE agit sans mon accord... un petit coté schizophrène que je ne me connaissais pas avant ce soir... Mes mains ne sont plus posées chastement sur ses hanches, mes mains sont actuellement agrippées sur son ventre et son sternum, et mes bras l'enlacent sans aucune pudeur...

Est ce que quelqu'un pourrais me dire à quel moment mes membres ont bougés... non parce que moi je les ai ni sentis ni vus... et à la base c'est quand même toujours MES membres...

J'émet un grognement de mécontentement et m'emploies à desserrer ma prise quand sa main s'empare de mon poignet.

'Je n'ai pas dit que cela me dérangeait'

Je rêve ou il m'a fait un clin d'oeil... il doit avoir une poussière dans l'oeil... ça doit etre ça...

ET pour ceux qui tenteraient de me faire remarquer le léger gémissement que j'ai pu malencontreusement produire, je ne dirais qu'une chose... GNA GNA GNA! voila!

Me voila donc, enlaçant le corps ferme de Malfoy ( le terme "ferme" c'est toujours dans un souci d'exactitude... arrêtez de rire!), la tête quasiment posée sur son épaule ( ... ben quoi... faut bien que je regarde devant moi aussi... Vous avez vraiment les idées mal placées...) profitant des plaisirs... du vol...

L'air sens délicieusement bon, un mélange d'herbe coupée et d'épice, je le respire avec gourmandise... Je m'éloigne un peu de Malfoy pour profiter de cette douce fragrance... mais...

je me rapproche... un peu de cannelle peut etre...

je m'éloigne... rien...

je me rapproche... un peu de thé vert aussi...

je m'éloigne... ARGH MAIS C'est LUI qui sent comme ça!

Heureusement que je suis bien accroché ( pas de commentaire la dessus merci) car je crois que j'ai failli en tomber à la renverse... Monsieur Je-suis-Magnifique-Malfoy à un parfum envoûtant... je me demande presque pourquoi ça m'étonne autant... ça doit etre fatiguant d'être aussi... PARFAIT...

Malgré moi je me réinstalle contre le dos de Draco, respirant son odeur captivante... A un moment ou un autre il faut se résigner n'est ce pas... ben voila c'est le moment pour moi...

Draco est ( prend un grande inspiration ) exceptionnellement attirant ce soir... voila c'est dit... je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet... J'émettrais juste un léger "oskour" bien mérité...

Lui de son coté ne semble pas contrarié par les événements, il vole avec grâce un sourire doux aux lèvres, la main toujours posée sur mon poignet... HEIN?

Excusez moi, encore un petit souci de communication avec les différentes parties de mon anatomie... Pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il me tenait toujours la main... et lui il l'a remarqué? A premiere vue oui, vue qu'il resserre sa prise le bougre...

"Attention ça va un peu bouger" me murmure t il penchant son visage vers moi...

Et à ce moment la je cri... Malfoy s'est mis en tête de nous faire faire les montagnes russes avec son balais, et quand on est simple passager, ça choque, je vous prie de me croire... Finalement mes cri se transforment en rire, accompagnés de ceux du serpentard, qui semble assez fier de son effet ...

C'est presque avec regret que je revois la tour d'astronomie... Vous avez vu? j'évolue, j'avoue que j'ai apprécier cette promenade, pourriez me féliciter au moins...

Debout devant la fenêtre je regarde Malfoy qui lui n'est toujours pas descendu de son balais.

Son regard semble plus orageux, et il me fixe encore une fois...

"Tu compte rester sur ton balais " je me moque...

'Probable...'

Mon air interrogateur le fait rire...

'Tu vois, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que l'effet du polynectar disparaisse...'

"ou non" je me permet d'ajouter...

'... ou non...' continue t il ' et enfin de compte, je n'ai pas envie de savoir si tu es réellement Harry... alors je vais te laisser des maintenant...'

La normalement je devrais dire un truc, protester, m'énerver on même me moquer de lui, mais son regard est un peu trop sérieux, alors je le laisse finir...

'J'ai passé un tres agréable soirée, Potter, et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'elle avait mal commencé...' sa main s'envole jusqu'à mon visage pour le flatter du bout des doigts ' et ça c'est grâce à toi'

Je déglutit difficilement... non ce n'est pas parce que je suis gêné ni même troublé c'est juste que... ho et puis j'en ai marre de me justifier... vous réagiriez comment vous si le prince des serpentard venait de vous dire tout cela en vous caressant de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit... bon et ben moi pareil voila!

Son visage est soudain tres proche du mien ses lèvres effleurent les miennes quand il me murmure un "merci" .

Mon dernier neurone s'est suicidé à ce moment là... paix à son âme...

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas répondu, c'est pour cela que je l'ai vu s'envoler sans même esquisser un geste... et c'est pour cela que je suis actuellement entrain de courir dans les escaliers de Poudlard... droit vers les cachots!

_**A suivre...**_

**oOoOoOo**

_Bien, voila donc la premiere partie... Vous en pensez quoi? Bien? Mal? affreux? Mais qu'on la fasse taire?_

_Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes ayant échappé à mon oeil endormi... mais j'espère avoir enlevé les plus flagrantes..._

_Je suis pas du style à quémander des reviews, dans le fond vous avez aussi le droit de ne pas reviewer... mais ça me ferait tellement plasiiiiiirrrrr :o)_

_Et puis comme ça, si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez venir vous plaindre, je vous promet ça détend... :D_

_A bientôt..._

_Fanny_


	2. Mais quelle belle porte!

_Saluuuuuut... vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois:o)_

_Déjà je m'excuse pour ceux qui sont tombé sur la premiere version de ma fics qui était, on peut le dire un énorme bloc infâme... j'espère avoir remédié a ce problème assez tôt pour que vous n'en ayez pas trop souffert..._

_ET VIVA FFNET... grrrrrrr_

_Voila la dernière partie de " Ou comment détruire les bases de Potter" j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début..._

_. - _

_On va faire les choses proprement :_

_. - _

_**Disclaimer : **J'ai de coté un document tres officiel et tres secret ou tous les droits sur Harry, Draco et Sev me sont attribués... Cela est réel et je ne fais pas de la mito du tout..._

_Bon , si vous réclamez vraiment la vérité, on va plutôt dire que aucun perso ne n'appartient et que ça me fait tres mal de l'avouer... snif... bande de sans coeurs... lol_

_. - _

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est du **Slash/Yaoi/**Relation Homosexuelles/poutoux entre monsieur etc... donc homophones s'abstenir... d'ailleurs est ce encore normal qu'il en existe... bref..._

_Bon ce n'est pas un lemon ( non partez pas, reveneeeeeezzzzzzzz :'( ) mais c'est un POV Harry et un Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy_

_. - _

_**Petits détails qui n'intéressent que moi, mais dans ma grande gentillesse je vous en fait profiter... :**_

_Un super 'Ros Poutou spécial à **MADDY** ma super bêta lectrice et ma chtite soeur adorée qui commente tout ce que j'écris, même ma liste de course c'est pour dire lol_

_Et je dédicace cette fics à **JOE** qui a une aussi mauvaise tendance que moi à dévorer toutes les fics HP qu'elle trouve! ENCORE MERCI POUR TES CORRECTIONS! T'es une pro! hihihi Un jour Joe, un jour nous aurons notre coin avec internet et des chèvres ;)_

_. - _

_**Résumé: **On a tous des bases, et j'ai les mienne... Mais j'ai envie de changer, j'ai envie de devenir le nouveau Harry et mes bases semblent vouloir faire la même chose... A mon grand damne..._

_Mais enfin de compte... meilleur ennemi et meilleur amant, ce n'est pas tres diffèrent si on y réfléchi bien... non?_

_. - _

_**Reviews:**_

_**Corail Zaarea : ** Désolée que tu aies du te taper deux fois ma fics, la version "bloc" était en effet illisible... que dire mis à part que FFnet est un grand site super bien fait qui facilite toujours les choses aux fanficseuses..._

_En effet la seconde partie était finie et je l'ai posté rapidement :o) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisouxxxxx et encore merci :oD_

_. - _

_**Joe : **Que dire sur ta review... alors déjà... j'étais exposée en la lisant. le combat entre le point invisible et harry je dois bien avouer que j'y ai pensé lol Mais soyons réaliste un point invisible et inexistant c'est dur à combattre lol_

_Pour le "Coin des bois" je crois que c'est une expression ou un truc dans le style, bref je trouvais que ça donnait une phrase marrante..._

_Pour ce qui est du "loup dans les bois" ça va etre le thème d'une autre fics normalement, enfin si le courage me prend :D_

_Sinon j'ai adoré ta description de la vie difficile d'Harry blotti contre le corps chaud et souple de Dray.. c'est vrai pov chou, un VRAI calvaire... une honte :D_

_Bref merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review et encore bravo d'avoir défié FFnet pour remettre en place la mise en page avant que je ne le fasse! Ton courage t'honore :D_

_Zouxxxxxxxxx ma puce! A bientot!_

_. - _

_**Sucubei : **hihihi merciiiiiiiiii ! J'ai a te faire mes excuses cependant, j'ai lu la plupart de tes fics et je ne pense pas les avoir reviewées ( ouuuhhhh méchante Fanny... ). Elle sont toutes géniales! Et ça me flatte que ma mini fics te plaise :o) . Bref j'adore Instinct animal! vivement la suite! promis à partir de maintenant je review! NA! _

_. - _

_**Artoung : **merci merci merci! La suite est là! j'espère qu'elle te plaira :o)_

_Même excuses que pour Sucubei, je suis une grande fan de ce que tu écris mais la plupart du temps je lis les fics le soir tres tard et je dois bien avouer que la flemme est plus grande que mon envie de féliciter les auteur ( promis des ce soir je me flagelle lol). Bref "Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jour" : j'ai tout bonnement ADORE! et la suite que tu as faite était un super cadeau, le one shot était trop déprimant... snif... bref. Continue! et encore désolée de pas t'avoir reviewée._

_. - _

_**Anitamalfoy : ** Merci pour tes encouragements! Mais avant de continuer juste une chose : J'AI 5 REVIEWWWWEUUHHH! hum pardon pour ce petit moment d'égarement, mais j'avais promis de faire péter le champomy à partir de 5 review, sache que grâce a toi ce soir c'est soirée champomy à la maison lol!_

_Bref en effet Malfoy a peur que Harry ne soit pas vraiment Harry, ou peut etre a t il simplement peur de devoir faire face a son Harry pour de vrai... Bref la solution juste en dessous :D. Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira :o). Kisssss_

_. - _

_**Vert emeraude : **Joli surnom :o) . Je suis contente que le début t'ait tant plu :). C'est un délire plus qu'autre chose, mais je suis contente que tu apprécies. Draco en héros romantique est une TRES bonne vision des choses je trouve, mais il est toujours notre adorable Malfoy avec son caractère particulier, il se révèle plus dans le chapitre qui suit je pense :D. merci encore pour ta review. kisssss_

_. - _

_**Namasta : **Merci pour ta review, contente que les pensée de Harry à la mode Fanny te fassent rire, j'avoue que c'était le but :o). Le suite la voici! j'espère qu'elle te plaira:). Kisssss_

_. - _

_**Mifibou : **Lol heureuse de t'avoir "Bluffé" avec mes idées. Vi c'est une happy end, cette fics est basée sur l'humour, je ne pouvais pas faire une fin dramatique... lol_

_Bref voila la suite et fin, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ;). merci encore! Bisouxxx_

_. - _

_**Sophie : **Salut l'amie de Cécile :o) contente que ma fics te plaise et contente que Cécile me donne de nouveaux fan lol. La suite est là, bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes compliments. Bisouxxx_

_. - _

_**crystal d'avalon : **Avant toute chose : 10 REVIEWS! oki ce soir c'est plus champomy c'est Cidre! Lol merci pour ta review... :o) Voila la suite . Bisouxxxxx_

_. - _

_**Draco's fan 4ever : **lol une copine de débauche :o) et oui comme toi je ne laisse pas souvent de review d'ailleurs c'est fait hier je me suis punie façon elfe lolol_

_Bref merci pour ta review la suite est là alors bonne lecture :D BISOUXXXX_

_. - _

_**Atalanta de Tebas : **:oD contente que le "souci d'exactitude" de Harry te fasse rire... j'avoue il est d'une mauvaise foi flagrante mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :D Merci pour tes encouragements . La suite juste au dessous :o) Kisssss_

_. - _

_**Lovely A : **Merci pour ta gentille review :o). Bisouxxx_

_. - _

_**Enyo85 : **Rohhhhh toute rouge , un petit bijou t'y va fort quand même :o). Mais merci pour ton adorable review, je suis contente que ma fics t'ait fait passer un bon moment. J'suis allée voir ton profil: UNE NICOISE! lol Alors comme ça toi aussi du bonheur intense des travaux niçois:op Une copine de galère ça fait plaisir :o) . Bisouxxxxx_

_. - _

_**Clôtho : **( 15 review... oO# OH.MON.DIEU. allez on est fou ce soir c'est champagne! lol )ne s'arrête plus de rougir hihihihihi miciiiiiiiiiiiiiii :oD. T'inquiète je connais le syndrome de " bon je vais me coucher mais en fait non je vais lire une fics avant ", je crois que c'est moi qui' l'ai inventé lol. Je suis contente que ce petit chapitre t'ait fait sourire, c'était le but. Un petit délire perso pour donner un peu de bonne humeur. Le caractère de Draco est beaucoup plus "serpentard" dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Merci encore pour ta review elle m'a beaucoup touchée :o). Bisouxxxxx_

_. - _

_**Loryah : ** Nalut :o) merci pour ta review ( ne lis pas toutes les autres réponses au review tu vas dire que je me répète lol ) . J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant. Bisouxxxxx_

_. - _

_**Eilwin : **C'est vrai que le genre humor est assez rare chez ryry et dray, c'est presque l'exclusivité des sev/ryry. Contente que cela te plaise et super fière de ton sourire bête lol! Je te fais de 'ros bisouxxx Didinette ( aime beaucoup celui la lol) j'espère que la suite te plaira :D_

_. - _

_**Maddy : **hum... heu... je sais, FFnet t'as coupé ta review, je sais, tu détestes ce site a cause de ça, mais bon je l'adore ta review ma chtite soeur lol. Bon voila la suite, tu la connais, tu l'a deja lu au moins 3 fois mais c pas grave prend un air surpris et ravi et ça passera tout seul lol. Poutouuuuuuuuuuxxxx ta Onee Chan ;)_

_. - _

_**Lulu : **LOL, ton " mais tu vas te taire oui!" était super bien fait, mais je suis désolée beaucoup de gens tentent de me faire ce speech depuis longtemps ils z'ont jamais réussi lol. Plus sérieusement, en effet Draco se doute que c'est harry, mais c'est tellement plus simple de se cacher derrière cette petite façade. En prétendant que Harry n'est pas Harry, cela lui permet d'être un peu plus tendre qu'il ne devrait. Bref... Voila la suite :D. merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira :D Kisssss !_

_. - _

_Voilaaaaaaaaa_

_Et maintenant bonne lecture :o)_

**oOoOoOo**

_Son visage est soudain tres proche du mien, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes quand il me murmure un "merci" ._

_Mon dernier neurone s'est suicidé à ce moment là... paix à son âme..._

_C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas répondu, c'est pour cela que je l'ai vu s'envoler sans même esquisser un geste... et c'est pour cela que je suis actuellement entrain de courir dans les escaliers de Poudlard... droit vers les cachots!_

_. - _

Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Pour qui il se prend le bellâtre pour me laisser seul après cet étrange au revoir. J'ai une gueule de cendrillon? Apres Blaise, Cendrillon... prochainement Harry Potter dans "Le Transformiste" ne le loupez pas...

Pourquoi je fonce dans les cachots? parce que c'est la où logent les serpentards, parce que c'est la ou loge MON serpentard et que j'ai deux mots à lui dire...

Quoi? comment ça _trois_? euh... oui trois mots si vous préférez... pourquoi trois plutôt que deux au fait? ... non en fait je veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez... _en fait je sais ce que vous pensez et je refuse de penser la même chose OK!_

Je vais juste le voir pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais on n'embrasse pas Harry Potter impunément... Surtout sans aucune raison...

Quoi? vous en avez une vous? de raison? et bien gardez la... je veux pas la connaître...

_. - _

M'embrasser... mais il est devenu fou, et puis cette balade... arghhh et pourquoi pas une sérénade au clair de lune...

Et mes bases il en fait quoi de mes bases? hein? s'il n'est plus mon meilleur ennemi il est quoi alors? ... non... non ne répondez pas... ne répondez pas... _fatiguééééééééééé_

_. - _

Essoufflé, et de moins en moins sur de moi je me retrouve devant la porte du préfet des serpentard, allias Monsieur Je-pourris-toutes-les-bases-de-Potter-Malfoy...

Et là : le gros dilemme... Toquera... Toquera pas...

Bon j'avoue arriver jusqu'ici sans toquer, c'est un peu ridicule, mais toquer sans savoir quoi dire ça l'est encore plus...

Un bruit dans les escaliers me fait me décider... Rusard... pas envie de le voir... Je Toque... _St Merlin priez pour moi maintenant et à l'heure de ma mort qui ne devrait pas etre tres loin de maintenant, d'ailleurs, si mes calculs sont exact._..

_. - _

La porte s'ouvre sur un Malfoy légèrement énervé...

'QUOI?' dit il s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte...

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et à mon grand damne, ils ne reflètent aucune émotion... Malfoy la fouine Le retour!

'Potter' pourquoi mon nom ressemble à une insulte dans sa bouche? ' tu t'es perdu? tu cherches ton doudou? désolé mais tu t'es trompé d'étage, la nurserie c'est juste au dessus...' Et vlan... un amour je vous dit... un amour...

"Malfoy... il faut qu'on parle" Je le pousse à l'intérieur de sa chambre et referme la porte derrière moi... Je suis patient d'habitude mais là... faut pas exagérer...

_. - _

Enfin seuls, son regard change légèrement, une pointe d'appréhension peut etre... Mais il se reprend vite...

"Bon Potter, tu me dis ce que tu me veux ou j'enlève assez de point à Griffondor pour qu'ils n'aient plus la coupe des maisons pendant plusieurs siècles..."

LAAAAAAA voila le Malfoy que je connais, il me manquait presque... bon j'ai dit presque, le Malfoy de la tour d'astronomie était bien aussi...

"L'heure s'est écoulée"

héhéhéhé si après ça il ne réagit pas je me fais moine...

_. - _

_. - _

Bon ok passez moi un rasoir je me fait une tonsure... IL A PAS BOUGE ... RIEN ... ce mec est un monstre...

_. - _

'Oui... Potter... mais encore?...' en fait , il a plutôt un regard d'assassin là...

"Malfoy, ne joue pas au plus bête que tu ne l'es... tu sais tres bien de quoi je parle..."

Il soupire en s'installant sur un fauteuil vert bouteille, les jambes croisées les bras sur les accoudoirs... Il est chez lui et il compte bien me le faire comprendre...

"Et même si je comprenais tes élucubrations Potter... en quoi cela me concerne..."

_. - _

Vous savez, le nouveau Harry zen, celui qui ouvre ses chacras, celui qui est en communion avec la nature, ben il vient de se faire la malle... Bienvenue à Harry le Griffondor en rogne!

_. - _

Je fonce donc sur Malfoy et le soulève par le col...

"Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour etre vrai... Un Malfoy sympathique... encore une de tes ruses pathétiques ... et c'était quoi la haut? un pari? "

Il se fout de moi ma parole, je dirais même plus il rit à gorge déployée...

'Tu es pathétique Potter... rentre chez toi... je ne retire pas de point à ta maison, tu m'as bien fait rire... Prend ça pour un remerciement... '

Et sans même me regarder il me tourne le dos et va prendre un journal posé sur son bureau...

_. - _

Mon texte à présent c'est : "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" et je compte bien me faire entendre...

Me voila donc, encore accroché au col de Malfoy qui me regarde ENCORE avec son air suffisant, alors que je lui cri ENCORE au visage... En fait ça devient une (petite) habitude...

_. - _

"Malfoy je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de foutre mon poing dans ta petite gueule d'ange, peut etre parce que j'ai passé une excellente soirée et que j'ai encore l'espoir que la personne avec qui je l'ai passé se retrouve en face de moi, alors je ne te poserais pas cette question deux fois ... C'était quoi cette façon de me dire au revoir dans la tour?"

haaaaa ça fait du bien de crier, ça détend, me sens tout détendu, tellement détendu que j'en tremble... il me fixe étrangement... maman... j'ai peur...

Sans prendre la peine de se défaire de mon emprise il me répond, sa voix semble un peu plus rauque... vous trouvez pas?

'Tu déboules chez moi sans y etre invité, tu m'annonces fier et conquérant que l'heure est passée, tu me molestes et tu espères que je réponde à tes questions, désolé Harry mais ça ne marche pas comme..."

Hein? non il n'a pas fini sa phrase... pourquoi? heu... vous voulez vraiment savoir? nan parce que dans le fond c'est pas super important... vous préférez pas plutôt que je vous parle de la fois où Dumbledore avait perdu son paquet de bonbon et qu'il... bon bon ça vaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que ma bouche est plaquée un peu sauvagement sur la sienne...

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? parce que mon corps ne me répond plus depuis plus d'une heure deja et qu'il a pas l'intention de me rendre les manettes...

Et aussi et surtout parce qu'il m'enerveuuhhhh.. je vous assure je me sens plus maître de moi quand il est avec moi...

Et puis cette façon de nier la vérité c'est horrible!

_. - _

Donc reprenons... je suis actuellement entrain d'embrasser Malfoy (enfin du moins techniquement parlant, parce que quatre lèvres posées les unes sur les autres, ça peut tres bien ne pas etre sensuel, de la peau qui se touche rien de plus.._. aussi douce et charnue qu'elle soit, aussi voluptueuse et chaude que celle que je sens actuellement sur mes lèvres_... j'entend que ça glousse derrière, vous permettez? je me calme comme je peux ok?) et ce dernier qui ne bouge pas d'un yota... c'en est presque vexant... S'cuzez moi? vous la haut... voui vous... c'est quoi mon texte maintenant?_ OSKOUUUUR_

_. - _

Ha ça y est mon corps m'obéit enfin, je me décolle donc de Malfoy, celui ci a les yeux écarquillés... HA HAAAAAAAA on en reste sans voix hein? bon ok je ne sais pas quoi dire moi non plus mais ce n'est pas une raison...

Vite une idée, vite...

"Oh et puis tu m'énerves" la voila au moins c'est dit... je le relâche et me dirige vers la porte... De toute façon je n'aurais pas de réponse, il est trop borné pour ça...

La porte me tend les bras et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est actuellement ma meilleure amie... j'ai embrassé Malfoy, soit, mais il l'a fait bien avant moi, et moi je n'ai pas été tendre contrairement à lui, je suis donc toujours vainqueur...

Allez on rentre et on va faire dodo, cette soirée est bien trop bizarre pour que je la laisse continuer...

_. - _

La main sur le poignée, je me fige quand j'entends sa voix traînante, un peu tremblante je dirais même...

HOOOOOO mais kelle est belle cette poignée, en forme de S couché, d'un joli argenté en plus... un peu sculpté dans le métal, c'est quoi d'ailleurs de l'argent? de l'or blanc, et puis qu'elle poooooorrrrte, de toute beauté... hum? qu'est ce que Malfoy a dit? Vous êtes sur que la porte vous intéresse pas plus? nan parce que là, Moi, elle me Passionne!...

Bon ok, j'abandonne...

_. - _

'Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans la tour, Potter?'

_. - _

Et vous voyez, ce genre de question je m'en serais bien passé, parce que la réponse que je risque de sortir ne me convient pas... du coup je focalise sur la porte, et qu'elle porte! en acajou je pense, fine et solide à la fois, gravée de man... ok ok ok... vous énervez pas, je vais lui répondre, faut juste que je retrouve l'usage de la parole ... Ca marche comment deja?...

_. - _

"Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé , c'est ça ta question?"

Tres serpentard cette façon de faire je vous l'accorde, répondre à des questions par d'autres question, mais je me dépatouille comme je peux... soyez indulgent...

Je suis donc toujours dos à Malfoy, la S U B L I M E poignée dans ma main et j'attends sa réponse...

_. - _

'Pas vraiment, enfin peut etre, tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais été Blaise...'

C'est moi ou sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure? à moins que mes oreilles fassent aussi grève, c'est possible vous savez, tout est possible ce soir, d'ailleurs j'attends presque avec impatience le show en tutu du professeur Snape... parait que c'est dans 20 min...

_. - _

Bref, je suis un griffondor n'est ce pas? donc sensé etre courageux, donc je vais lâcher cette poignée et faire face à Malfoy, à trois!

un... deux... trois...

Poignée lâchée, mon corps subit une rotation de 180°, arrimage aux yeux de Malfoy effectué... HOUSTON NOUS AVONS UN PROBLEME!

_. - _

Le problème? Ho juste un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur qui me fixe avec intensité, juste le fait qu'il sert ses poings avec une telle rage qu'il en a les jointures qui blanchissent, juste le fait que je sens mon corps se liquéfier devant ce regard... Voyez, là j'avoue, je frissonne... on va même dire que je suis en passe de perdre tout contrôle...

Ma voix est pourtant étrangement calme alors que je m'approche de lui...

PARDON? je? m'approche? MOI? ho mon dieu... mais rendez moi les joystick, je veux re-controller mon corps, sérieux ça marchait mieux quand mon cerveau disait à mon corps quoi faire, dés que c'est le contraire ça devient du n'importe quoi...

_. - _

"Mais je ne SUIS PAS Blaise! Malfoy, et je ne compte pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... alors répond à ma question..."

Mayday, MAYDAY, SOS OSKOUR HELLLPPP! pourquoi je suis à moins de trente centimètres de Draco? Et pourquoi il me sourit... je veux m'en aller...

Il avait raison dans le fond, je suis un idiot d'être venu le chercher ... mais c'est à cause de cette pénurie de neurones... MAMANNNN!

_. - _

'Cela t'intéresse vraiment Potter?'

Sourire Malfoyen en place... vous savez ce petit sourire de coté qui explique au monde entier, que c'est lui qui dirige et qu'on ne peut lui résister... et bien pour une fois ça marche, je ne peux définitivement pas lui résister... j'ai deja appelé à l'aide? ha? tant que ça? bon ben alors vous savez deja à quoi je pense ...

"Sinon je ne serais pas là..." héhéhé pas encore abattu le Petit Potty, ça c'est de la répartie...

Le sourire de ma Nemesis s'agrandit, mon comportement semble l'amuser... et moi? moi je commence à me sentir fatigué, mais fatiguééé

'Bien soit, Potter, si ça peut rendre ta nuit plus douce, je m'en voudrais de t'enlever ce petit plaisir...' ha ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est comme ça... bon j'avoue il est principalement TOUJOURS comme ça, mais là ça m'énerve, vraiment!

Malfoy comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent encore ( méchants centimètres va! ) et de nouveau nos respirations se mêlent, et de nouveau je sens son odeur de thé vert et de cannelle et de nouveau je n'ai qu'un mot a dire... _agaGagaGa..._

_. - _

Juste une question avant de continuer? vous voulez vraiment que je vous décrive tout ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant de façon cohérente et suivie? nan parce que vu comme c'est parti, je suis pas sur de pouvoir en etre capable... vraiment pas ... Si je vous donne juste des impressions en vrac ça vous suffira ?

Non? ok c'est à vos risques et périls, mais je vous aurais prévenu, si mes phrases veulent rien dire ça sera de votre faute...

Donc...

_. - _

Je sens plus que je ne vois Malfoy se pencher vers moi, vu que mes paupières ont déjà décidé de se fermer sans mon consentement...

Puis plus rien, le vide, le néant... hum? non la piece n'a pas disparu c'est juste que mon cerveau vient de se déconnecter et est parti aux Bahamas... Pourquoi? parce que Malfoy m'embrasse... voila tout...

Et pas un simple baiser comme sur la tour d'astronomie, ni même celui rageur que je lui ai imposé il y a a peine une minute, non... un VRAI Baiser!

Un de ceux, où mes lèvres frôlent les siennes avec douceur et tendresse, un de ceux où sa peau enivre mes sens à un tel point que je dois me raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber, un de ceux où sa langue demande de façon sensuel le passage, un de ceux, ou je répond "oui" avec ardeur, un de ceux ou nous gémissons quand nos langues se rencontrent dans une danse magnétique, un de ceux , enfin, où nos mains se découvrent en même temps que nos bouches.

Ce genre de baisers là... et encore je n'arrive pas à le décrire... Je pense que je suis né pour l'embrasser, je pense qu'il est né pour m'embrasser! Y en a qui rêvent de devenir astronautes ou grand sorcier psychopathe, moi mon but dans la vie c'est d'embrasser Malfoy... _on ne se moque pas_... c'est Super gratifiant comme job, surtout s'il y a des heures sup... et croyez moi vu comme c'est parti y en aura... Fois de Harry...

_. - _

J'entend ma gorge émettre un grognement quand ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes ( hééééé! qui vous a permis de partir, revenez tout de suite... veux un poutouuuuuuuuuuu... hum... pardon je m'égare... ) ...

Ses yeux sont voilés, mais il sourit en voyant mon état presque éthylique...

Ses lèvres effleurent une nouvelle fois les miennes alors qu'il murmure...

"Voila pourquoi je t'ai embrassé en haut de la tour, Monsieur Harry Potter..."

_. - _

Voila une raison qu'elle est bonne, moi personnellement je la trouve PARFAITE, d'une limpidité exemplaire... franchement en étant objectif et tout et tout, il pouvait pas mieux répondre.

Hum? vous vous demandez ou sont passés toutes mes craintes en ce qui concerne Malfoy, tous mes " _non je n'ai pas de frisson"_ , ben écoutez je vais vous dire sincèrement, à ce moment précis, noyé dans les iris argenté de MON serpentard, enlacé dans ses bras qui caressent mon dos... je m'en fiche mais d'une Force... ben quoi? le nouveau Harry aime etre embrassé par le Malfoy au coin des cachots... ça dérange quelqu'un? non? et bien c'est parfait, ça ne me dérange pas non plus... na!

_. - _

Je m'éloigne tout de même un peu de lui, un peu trop conscient de la rougeur qui s'empare de mes joues ( bon soyons honnête je pourrais guider les navires dans un ouragan vu le phare phénoménale que je suis entrain de me piquer, mais là n'est pas le sujet), et lui sourit faiblement...

Ma main frotte nerveusement ma nuque alors que je racle ma gorge pour émettre autre chose que des gémissements...

"En effet... hum... c'est une bonne raison..." quoi? elle est pas bien ma phrase? bon ok elle est est nulle mais peut etre qu'il ne s'en ait pas rendu compte...

Non, à premiere vue il l'a remarqué, c'est peut etre pour ça qu'il est de nouveau affalé sur son canapé, plié en deux et ... mort de rire?

Je peux vous assurer que ce genre de réaction ça vous remet les idées en place... et rapidement en plus...

_. - _

"MALFOY" je gronde...

'quoi?' marmonne t il entre deux éclats de rire... Y MENERVE

"Bon, je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi , je t'ai assez fait rire pour la soirée..." Qui? moi? vexé? du tout! c'est juste que ce piti con arrogant se fiche ouvertement de ma jolie tête de balafré et que... CA M'ENERVE prodigieusement...

Je me retourne prestement bien décidé à revoir mon amie la porte, quand une main m'attrape fermement par le poignet et me projette dans le canapé, sur les genoux de Malfoy... enfin pour etre précis, je suis moitié sur le canapé, moitié sur une cuisse de Malfoy vu qu'il est lui même complètement vautré sur ce dernier.. pour résumé, on est réellement assis n'importe comment!

_. - _

'Ola... ou tu comptes aller comme ça toi? désolé pour toi, Potter, mais je viens de te nommer propriété de Draco... faudra que tu fasses avec...'

_. - _

Voyez, la logique voudrait que je m'offusque de ce titre de propriété ronflant et même que je m'emporte sur le fait que je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à une sale fouine... Mais... car il y a un mais... son regard n'est pas arrogant loin de là, sa voix n'ai pas traînante mais pleine de douceur et sa main vient d'enlacer la mienne avec tendresse... du coup je ne proteste pas... soit, je suis sa propriété... je l'accepte avec plaisir si il continue à faire ce qu'il est entrain de faire dans mon cou...

ALLEZ , au diable l'avarice : je veux même porter une pancarte autour du cou pour le reste de mon existence " Propriété Draco Malfoy PAS TOUCHER " si il ne s'arrête jamais de me caresser comme il le fait...

_. - _

Un sourire vainqueur ourle ses lèvres lorsque je gémis sous ses attentions... ce sourire me fait revenir à la réalité...

Soit petit dragon, je suis TON Potter, mais sache que de ce fait tu es aussi MON Malfoy, et je compte bien te le faire comprendre.

Me retournant avec agilité ( merci quidditch ) sur le canapé je suis maintenant au dessus de lui... Il ne perd pas sa contenance, me forçant presque à agir... Je me jette alors sur son cou, le martyrisant avec ma langue, avec mes lèvres, avec mes dents... doucement et sauvagement, juste assez pour que... _HAAAAA voila_... pour qu'il porte ma marque... Je lui octroie mon plus beau sourire alors que mes doigts caressent la partie rougie de sa peau juste sous son oreille...

Il me lance alors un regard désapprobateur... pas la peine qu'il parle, je sais deja ce qu'il va dire...

_"POTTER! MA PEAU PARFAITE! tu viens de me defigurerrrrrrrr!" _

Mais il ne dit rien, et quand ma langue redécouvre la douceur de sa nuque pour la seconde fois je murmure un "A MOI " plus que significatif...

Il a un peu rigolé, mais je m'en fiche, il n'a pas protesté, alors tout va bien ...

**oOoOoOo**

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Quoi? vous ne vouliez quand même pas que je vous raconte notre nuit de sexe débridé? vous ne vouliez quand même pas que je vous dise qu'on a fait cela quatre fois, chacun voulant se " venger " de l'autre? si ? vous vouliez? et bien tant pis... vous comprenez j'aime pas me venter et franchement la je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement... tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est : OH.MON.DIEU!

Assez explicite pour vous?

_. - _

Bref, nous revoilà donc quelques heures plus tard, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aussi nus que le jour de notre naissance, entièrement et complètement comblés...

Draco somnole alors que pas mal de questions tournent dans ma tête...

_. - _

Ha au fait si vous vous inquiétez pour ma coordination corps_-_esprit pas de souci tout ça s'est remis en place tres vite, je dirais même plus, j'ai été super coordonné... enfin... vous me comprenez... héhéhé

_. - _

Mes questions sont assez simples dans le fond:

A quel moment ma haine envers Malfoy s'est transformé en... ça?

A quel moment sa haine envers moi c'est transformé en ... ça?

Qu'est ce que "ça"?

Pourquoi a t on perdu autant de temps à se frapper alors qu'on aurait eut BEAUCOUP mieux à faire ?

Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Blaise Zabini?

_. - _

Fort de mes interrogations je me permets de réveiller Draco... Bon je suis pas un monstre non plus, je le réveille en l'embrassant, c'est pas que j'ai peur de sa réaction au réveil mais bon, un Malfoy en colère c'est jamais bon pour la santé...

"Draco..."

'Hum... Potter, laisse moi dormir, tu n'es qu'une bête!'

héhéhé quand je vous disais que j'avais été formidable... bon ok j'arrête...

"Draco... il faut qu'on parle..."

'ok... prend le chien je garde la vaisselle de grand mère, mais pitié Potter quitte moi en silence...'

haaaaaa cet humour... un bonheur... malgré moi je ri a sa blague vaseuse et le force à tourner sa tête vers moi...

"Sérieusement, Draco..."

Il se redresse d'un coup s'installant sur son coussin qu'il préalablement relevé... Son regard noir ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais m'en fiche, je sais comment le faire sourire... Gnark...

'QUOI? allez parle maintenant que TU m'as réveillé, mais t'as intérêt que ce soit important'"

Je me penche vers lui pour lui voler un baiser...

"Mais tu sais que t'es beau quand tu râles" je lui annonce d'un air taquin... et ça marche, il se renfrogne sur lui même, esquissant un vague mouvement de la main pour me permettre de continuer...

"Bon deja, j'ai deux questions..."

'Rien que ça... ' mais mon sourire le désarme ' ok ok continue'

"Depuis quand, est ce que... enfin tu sais... depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi?"

Des yeux grands comme des soucoupes me répondent. Si je ne le tenais pas par la main je suis sur qu'il se serait enfui sans demander son reste..._ les serpentards pervers mais pas courageux..._

'hein? mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je m'intéresse à toi?' sa mauvaise foi m'épate, si si je vous jure! c'est merveilleux de voir à quel point il peut aller au delà des limites de l'hypocrisie... moi ça m'époustoufle...

Je le regarde NU avant de poser mes yeux sur mon torse tout aussi dénudé, puis je le fixe intensément...

"D'après toi Malfoy, qu'est ce qui peut bien me faire penser ça... huuuum?"

Il arrache sa main de la mienne avant de remonter les draps jusqu'à son menton...

'mouais... bon... passons...' C'est alors qu'un ange passe... puis son frère jumeau, puis le père Noël et son traîneau pour enfin finir avec Jack l'épouvantail chantant "que vois je"...

"J'attends ma réponse Malfoy" rappelais je au cas ou il se soit rendormi les yeux ouverts...

'hum... j'sais pas... vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse... laisse tomber'

Mais c'est qu'il est bavard le Malfoy, un véritable moulin à parole... Ma moue boudeuse lui fait lever un sourcil...

'QUOI?'

"Malfoy, la vérité..."

J'aime l'embêter, c'est mon but, ma passion, mon obsession, je suis fan de son air excédé... Ben vi, j'ai beau trouver ce mec absolument magnifique, j'ai mes mauvaises habitudes bien ancrée héhéhé

_. - _

Un regard meurtrier me fait face, j'en aurais presque peur, presque... parce que le coté "_totalement nu contre moi"_, ça annihile pas mal le coté "_sorcier noir"_ je trouve...

"Bon... après tu me lâches ok? depuis _zsdhbhsqdb_"

vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit là? moi nan... donc logique... je repose ma question...

'depuis le début...' marmonne t il

_. - _

Et là, j'ai vraiment entendu... et vous savez quoi... c'est excessivement gênant une myriade de papillon dans le ventre, ça empêche de se concentrer...

non ça ne me touche pas plus que ça, je vous assure, IN DI FFE RENT, totalement... enfin... j'sais pas... bon ok j'avoue ça m'enchante mais ne lui dites pas...

Me voila donc une nouvelle fois allongé sur Malfoy, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les miennes...

Et là, Oh rage Oh désespoir Oh schizophrénie ennemie... mon corps me lâche encore une fois et prononce des mots auquel je n'ai même pas pensé... enfin si peu...

"Pareil"

Ses paupières frémissent un instant avant de s'abandonner à un nouveau baiser...

_. - _

Résumé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi...

JE suis le meilleur ennemi de Malfoy

IL est le mien

J'ai passé une soirée magnifique en sa compagnie

IL m'a embrassé

JE lui ai rendu la pareil

JE lui ai fait l'amour

Il m'a rendu la pareil

( répétez une seconde fois les deux dernière phrase ... héhéhé)

et nous venons de nous avouer ( contraints et forcés ) qu'en fait c'est ce que nous attendions depuis le début...

Moi je dis... comme chamboulement de base, on n'a pas encore fait mieux...

_. - _

Je me dégage de son étreinte à regret et repositionne le drap correctement autour de nous...

"Une dernière question..."

'Tu fais chier Potter'

"Je sais , mais au départ c'est quand même mon rôle " je lui répond le sarcasme aux bout de la langue.

"C'est quoi cette histoire avec Blaise..."

Un sourire me répond...

'Une bêtise... mais d'abord dis moi, c'était quoi cette envie soudaine de m'éviter ces derniers temps...'

"T'éviter?"

Ha voui c'est vrai que cela fait presque un mois que nous ne nous disputons plus, sur ma propre initiative, ben voui c'était les prémices du nouvel Harry... Ben alors je lui ai manqué au Draco? bon j'avoue pour moi aussi ça devenait de plus en plus ingérable le fait de ne plus se crier dessus à chaque coin de couloir, mais bon... rohhh c'est mignon! je lui manquais..._ gouzy gouzy._.. bon ok j'arrête les gamineries et je lui répond...

"Oh... ben je pensais qu'un peu de tranquillité nous ferait du bien... du coup j'ai calmé le jeu..."

'Tranquillité? tu te rends compte que tu as failli me rendre fou! Ta haine je la supporte, Potter, ton indifférence je gère pas du tout ...' Sa voix est montée d'un ton on dirait... ben alors dragonou on crache ses flammes?

Bêtement, je souris...

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter?' En fait ses yeux lancent réellement des flammes... brrrrr... effrayant...

"Rien... c'était donc pour ça que tu pestais en haut de la tour, je te manquais" mon rire se propage dans la pièce alors qu'un coup de coude s'écrase dans mes cotes...

"HA NE RIS PAS HEIN! ou je te fous à la porte: NU"

J'arrête de rire immédiatement, il m'a sûrement cassé une cote le sagouin... mais euuuuhh c'était pas méchant...

Mais son air renfrogné est la meilleure de blagues et me voila reparti à rire de bon coeur...

"MONSIEUR HARRY JAMES POTTER! TU AS INTERET A T'ARRETER IMMEDIATEMENT SI TU NE VEUX PAS AVOIR MON PIED DANS UNE PARTIE DE TON ANATOMIE QUE J'AI DECOUVERT TRES SENSIBLE"

Hola hola hola... me fait enguirlander ... bon on reprend son calme, ça n'a jamais donné rien de bon quand on m'appelle avec tous mes prénoms... et depuis quand il sais que je m'appelle James? hum... faudra que je lui demande...

"Pardon Malfoy, mais te voir pester tout seul dans ton coin parce que je ne te frappe pas dessus à chaque fois que je te vois, avoue que c'est comique..."

'Potterrrr'

"D'solé... et puis sache que je ne t'ignorais pas, et que tu es loin de m'être indiffèrent... si tu veux je te le prouve..." Sourire goguenard en place...

'Potter , oublie moi un peu tu veux... '

J'agrandis mon sourire... il soupire... Match gagné par Potter! merci, merci, non pas de flash...

"Bon et Blaise dans tout ça?" oui je sais je suis lourd quand je veux, mais bon j'aimerais bien comprendre quand même...

'Il... il faisait ça pour me remonter le moral...'

A mon tour de soulever un sourcil...

'Ho Potter ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, il voyait bien que j'allais de plus en plus mal, alors il a confectionné ce filtre pour me faire rire ou sourire le temps d'une heure... Au début je trouvais ça agréable mais au bout d'un moment ça m'a fait plus de mal que de bien... car ces conversations que j'avais ce n'était pas avec toi, c'était avec Blaise, et je savais tres bien que dans le fond ça ne pourrais jamais etre toi...'

Vous savez ce que ça veux dire bouche bée, ou sans voix, estomaqué aussi... ben voila je suis tout ça à la fois...

Malfoy, Draco, passait ses soirées à discuter avec un faux moi, désespérant de discuter avec le vrai...

Deux possibilités s'offrent à moi, soit je me jette sur lui pour lui donner le baiser le plus mémorable de sa vie, soit je m'énerve qu'on joue ainsi avec mon apparence...

Quelques secondes de réflexions, le regard dans le vide de Draco m'influence un peu...

Premiere solution acceptée à l'unanimité...

_. - _

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Oh râlez pas! je vais pas vous décrire tous nos baisers, vous savez dans le fond la technique est toujours la même, et puis je déteste me répéter... alors imaginez, mieux... testez, trouvez vous un beau blond et embrassez le fougueusement... je vous assure ça rend de bonne humeur ...

_. - _

"On fait quoi maintenant?"

'on dort Potter , on dort...' toujours un peu énervé mon Draconinou d'amour ... bah pas grave il se calmera...

"Nan, mais après..."

Sa tète se penche vers moi , un regard tendu me scrute...

'Enlève ces idées salaces de ta tête, je ne ferais plus rien ce soir...'

Et dire que je ne pensais même pas à ça... pffff on me calomnie...

"Non... Draco, en cours? dans Poudlard même, on est sensé agir comment?"

'Quoi? tu veux une annonce officielle avec fleurs et bagues de fiançailles?' son sourire en coin méprisant m'horripile à un point, mais à un point...

"Non Malfoy, je n'irais pas jusque là... ho et puis laisse tomber! DORS!"

_. - _

Je lui tourne le dos rageusement, montrant ainsi mon désaccord total avec son attitude résolument fermée... J'aurais pu me retenir de lui tirer la langue ça aurait fait plus adulte mais on ne se refait pas...

Les secondes s'égrainent au son de nos respirations ( vous remarquerez mon style de phrase tout bonnement sublime... hum...), quand un soupir se fait entendre...

Ho ce n'est pas moi, moi je ne soupire pas, moi je frisonne vous vous souvenez... Non c'est lui qui soupire, d'exaspération, de regret, allez savoir, et puis je m'en fiche, na!

_. - _

'Pourquoi, faut il que je sois tombé amoureux d'un griffondor' se lamente le pauvre Draco... pov chou va! la vie est dure... un bonbon?

HEIN? bougez pas on remonte en arrière deux seconde... amoureux? de qui? d'un griffondor? quel griffondor? calcul rapide, JE suis dans son lit, JE suis griffondor... JE suis LE griffondor...

il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh!il m'aimeuh! hum? voui? pardon? mais bien sur je suis calme, la preuve je ne respire même plus tellement je suis calme... je ne respire plus... je ne respire... WOUAAAAAAA a failli m'asphyxier dites donc...

Lentement je me retourne vers mon serpentard qui n'est pas si exaspérant que ça tout compte fait vu qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimeuh!

"T'as dit quoi là?"

'Oh Potter, pitié... me fais pas ça...' là, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il a vraiment l'air fatigué, je pense qu'il veut vraiment dormir... allez je l'embête encore un peu et je me calme...

"Tu peux... juste... répéter..."

Bon là, il est énervé, ça se voit, ça se sent, je vais en prendre pour mon grade...

'JE T'AIME! là voila t'es content ? tu veux un faire part avec, ou c'est bon? Potter sérieusement tu pensais que je t'aurais fait toute cette comédie si je ne t'aimais pas ... pitiééééééé'

_. - _

Sourire bêtement? moi? certainement pas, c'est un sourire banane d'un intelligence rare que vous voyez actuellement sur mes lèvres... promis!

'Oh Potter s'il te plaît évite moi les regards enamourés, je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon repas de ce soir... Potter? ho? HARRY? respire... héééé!'

ha .. oui pardon... respirer. Etrange comme on oublie vite cette simple action quand on se sens aussi heureux qu'un pinson... au fait c'est vraiment heureux un pinson? on en a une preuve? non parce que si on y réfléchit un pinson... ho... désolée inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... ha aa.. va mieux ...

Pour la énième fois de la soirée j'emprisonne la bouche de Malfoy contre la mienne , lui murmurant sur ses lèvres ma déclaration personnelle d'amour de moi que j'ai fait tout pour lui...

Et malgré son soupir excédé, je sens qu'il sourit et me rend mon baiser...

Impossible à apprivoiser un Malfoy, mais je m'en fiche, je ne l'aimerais pas autrement...

_. - _

Je suis maintenant accroché à son torse comme si ma vie en dépendait pendant que ma tête repose sur son épaule...

"Mal..."

'Dis tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler? non parce que si c'est ça, je préférais Blaise... au moins il me laissait tranquille au bout d'une heure...' un tape (virile) sur son abdomen lui exprime l'opinion que j'ai de son idée...

"on fais quoi alors? demain?"

'Aujourd'hui Potter, aujourd'hui, il est cinq heure du matin, nous nous levons dans deux heures pour un cours de potion donc aujourd'hui est le terme approprié...'

Y MINERVE

"aujourd'hui... si tu veux... donc on fait quoi?" je vous assure mon ton de voix est calme et dégagé pas du tout énervé...

'Personnellement , l'avis de ma maison m'importe peux, je suis serpentard et de ce fait libre de mes choix et de ma vie. Le premier qui bronche je lui fais passer un sale quart d'heure, Blaise est le seul qui m'importe et il sait deja depuis longtemps ce que je ressens donc... la balle est dans ton camp...'

"Ron risque de tirer la tronche"

'Doux euphémisme'

"Hermione, va me dire qu'elle le savait"

'l'ai toujours aimé cette sang... Granger... hum...'

"Et les autres... bah ils s'en remettront... de plus voir la figure horrifiée de Snape m'enchante deja..."

Draco sourit a ma dernière phrase...

'Désolé de te frustrer mon cher Potter mais Sev sait deja tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur nous, et c'est un de tes plus fervent défenseur...'

Je manque de m'étrangler...

"Pardon?"

'Ben oui, mon parrain veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et il faut avouer que tu es de loin le meilleur d'entre tous, enfin mis à part moi bien entendu, il a donc trouvé cela totalement acceptable, si ce n'est réjouissant...'

_. - _

Hum... Nous voila de retour dans le monde fabuleux de Harry Potter ou les Malfoy sont des dieux du sexe et ou les Severus non content de danser en tutu rose ( mince a loupé sa représentation) s'amusent à prôner les joies des unions homosexuelles avec le Survivant...

Et bien vous direz ce que vous voudrez, mais moi ça m'épate...

D'ailleurs des que j'ai le temps aujourd'hui je refais mes bases, juste pour etre sur de ne rien avoir oublié...

_. - _

"Ha... bien... parfait... bon ben on annonce ça comment alors?"

'On n'annonce rien, on fait comme si c'était naturel, je ne vais pas non plus m'afficher un micro à la main criant mon amour immortel pour un griffondor... faut pas pousser...'

Je souris encore une fois, je commence d'ailleurs à avoir mal aux joues...

"Ca me va, faut juste que je prévienne Ron et Hermione avant..."

'Pas de soucis pour moi... mais ne t'attends pas à des marques d'amour et des "_papouilles"_ en public... je n'ai pas encore vendu mon âme au diable Pouffsouffle...'

"T'inquiète... c'est pas non plus mon genre..."

'Mouais, j'en suis de moins en moins sur...'

Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai à répondre a ça? ben rien, je souris encore une fois, voila tout...

'Harry?'

"Hum?..."

'Je peux dormir maintenant?'

Je ris légèrement, me blottissant contre lui...

"Bonne nuit"

'Mouais , dors bien pendant les deux heures qu'il nous reste...'

_. - _

_Une heure s'écoule..._

"Draco?"

'Tu as deja vu un Avada Kedavra nocturne? tu veux en profiter POTTER?'

"Je t'ai réveillé?"

'Devine...'

"Juste pour te dire un dernier truc..."

'QUOI?'

"Je refuse que Blaise utilise encore son filtre, PLUS JAMAIS! oki?"

Un rire s'échappe de son oreiller...

'Bonne nuit Potter...'

"Malfoy..."

'Promis... ça te va? DORS!'

"Bonne nuit..."

_. - _

_. - _

'Ho... Harry...'

"Hum?"

'Elle fait quoi ta main là?...'

"Devine..."

'je ne dormirais pas hein?'

"J'en ai bien peur..."

'On en était ou au niveau de notre décompte...'

"Deux partout..."

'ha... si je me rappelle bien c'est mon tour...'

"Toujours envie de dormir Malfoy?"

'Tais toi et embrasse moi Potter'

"A vos ordre!"

_. - _

Hum... voila, moi je vous laisse là, j'ai... un Malfoy sur le feu et ces petites choses ça n'attend pas...

Alors heu... bonne nuit, pour ceux qui peuvent dormir et pour les autres... pensez à me raconter... héhéhéhé

_. - _

Et surtout n'oubliez pas Tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui, une représentation spéciale "_Severus the tutu party" _en direct de Poudlard, vente de billets dans vos points de vente habituels!

**OWARI **

**oOoOoOo**

_Voilooooooouuuu, c'est la fin, the end, le that's all Folks et tout ce qui va avec. Le rideau rouge tombe et on applaudit bien les acteurs._

_Pour féliciter l'auteur ou pour l'enguirlander c'est juste en bas à gauche. Biensur ceci n'est pas une obligation, loin de là lol, mais si je vous dis que j'ai un one shot sous la manche, un Harry/Dray qui ne demande qu'a sortir au grand jour, vous en pensez quoi?_

_lol le nouveau style de chantage via FFnet lololol_

_J'espère que ma premiere fics HP vous a plu, parce que vos remarque, moi, je les ai adorées!_

_Merci encore et à bientôt :oD_

_Bisouxxxx _

_Fanny_


	3. Réponses aux reviews si si il y en a! l...

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, ceci est une réponse a vos review... Sincèrement je pensais pas en avoir autant alors merci a toutes!**

**En cadeau, pour vous remercier : Le one shot c'est pour aujourd'hui... alors bonne lecture :D**

**Bisouxxxxxxxx**

**Eni :** Saluuuuutt :D contente de savoir que tu as adoré :D . Nan, il n'y aura pas de suite, j'aime bien les happy end qui finissent sur un baiser ou une " fabuleuse nuit de sexe" ( comme dirait Harry ) , le coté " je raconte le quotidien des amoureux " ne me plaît pas vraiment en fait... hihihi désolée :p . Pour une autre fics, c'est pour la semaine prochaine... une one shot, un peu moins humor, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira :o) Merci encore pour ta review . A bientot.

**Maddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :** MDR la review le retour, bon tu sais ce que je pense de ta review et je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu as aimé ma fics lol alors juste un poutou et à tout de suite sur msn :p

**Vert emeraude : **:D hihihihi MACIIIIIIII _toute contente que ma fics te plaise_ Voui en effet le caractère enjoué de Harry et le caractère tres... Malfoy de Draco font un mélange assez détonnant mais c'est pour ça qu'ils s'aiment lol Et puis même si il ne l'admettrait même pas sous un endoloris, Draco adore quand Harry est comme ça :D . A bientot . Merci encore :D Bisouxxxx

**Crazysnape : **Nyooooo une review de crazy.. nyoooooo o_ NYOOOOOOO _lol Je me reprends, je respire lol. Merci merci merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'aura plut :D A bientot. Bisouxxxxx

**Milii : **MDR, merci ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis happy que tout mon petit délire t'ai plu :oD . En effet Draco a son petit caractère, mais c'est normal, C'est DRACO :p. Bisouxxx

**Zoo :** Lol l'OS arrive promis, bientôt je pense, ben voui il faut pas nan plus que je pollue Ffnet avec toutes mes fics, vous allez en avoir raz le bol après :p . La porte... UNE BEAUTE! lol, t'imagine même pas, et pis hyper sympa en plus, une grande ami d'Harry lol. Merci pour ton "vent de fraîcheur" j'aime beaucoup cette image lol. A bientot. Bisouxxxxxx

**Naru : **Salut :oD Je sais, j'ai un petit coté clown que j'ignore lol. J'espère que la suite t'a plu autant que le début :D Bisouxxx

**Sally Makey : **MDR MINCE ..; deja que j'ai pas une tonne de lecteur alors si en plus ils se suicident de rire je vais pas etre hyper connue lolololol. Bref je suis contente que tu aies aimé :D j'espère que la suite t'ai autant plu :o). Bisouxxxx

**Clôtho :** :o) Bon si la suite t'a plu, alors c'est cool :). Nan j'allais pas mettre Blaise pour pourrir les retrouvailles de nos deux amoureux. Harry s'en charge tres bien tout seul avec ses question incessantes lol. Pour Sev en tutu, parait que c'est tous les soirs à partir de 20H lol. Merci pour mon humour, en effet j'avoue, c'était un bon délire, mais je pense que c'est mes nombreuses années de bêtises qui me valent cet humour décalé lol. Je vois mon copain qui hoche de la tête gravement... hihihi... Le prochain one shot sera un peu moins humor, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même, je te rassure ce n'est pas du drama, loin de là :) A bientot bisouxxxx

**anitamalfoy :** Lol tu l'auras ton one shot ne t'inquiètes pas :D. Contente que Harry _made in emmerdeur_ te plaise lol, moi aussi j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour son caractère lol. Mdr pour ta petite soeur, j'espère que tu as réussi à la persuader, que ce n'était rien, juste des bêtises d'une auteur un peu fatiguée lol. Promis il arrive il arrive le one shot :o). Merci encore et à bientot :)

**Lulu :** :o) heureuse de t'avoir un peu remonté le moral avec mes bêtises. En général le sourire va mieux aux gens que une mine triste donc : C'est bien :D

pour une autre fics, c'est dans quelques jours je pense :o) j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Bisouxxxxx .

**Loryah : **mici mici miciiii :D contente que mon pitit os t'ai plu :o). J'suis dans me période écriture stupide .. du coup c'est vous pov lecteurs qui en pâtissez... désolée lol. Encore pleins de poutouxxxx. A bientôt.

**Lovely A :** lol t'inquiète la longueur des review importe peu, le tout c'est que tu aies aimé. merci encore :o). Bisouxxxxx

**Lyrinn :** :o) Merci pour mon pseudo, bah mon chéri m'appelle meuhmeuh ( une longue histoire) du coup des que je passe sur le net je deviens warriormeuhmeuh lol. Heureuse que ma fics t'ai plu. J'ai en effet écrit d'autres fics, mais ce sont sur le manga Saiyuki, donc si tu ne connais pas, ça ne va pas te passionner lol. A bientot. Bisouxx

**Enyo85 :** je t'ai répondu par mail, mais encore merci pour ta review ( tes reviews) lol. A bientot. Bisouxxxxxxxx

**Sophie :** Lol désolée pour le lemon mais j'avais prévenu depuis le début :D

Et puis ça n'aurait pas collé avec le style "humor" de cette fics nan? Promis j'écrirais d'autre fics :o) Merci encore pour tes review. Bisouxxxxx

**Eilwin :** Salut didinette :D Contente que la suite t'ai aussi fait sourire bêtement, ça sera mon but dorénavant lol. Merci encore! Bisouxxxxx

**Aresse : **salut :D. Tu as adoré? cool! Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait énormément plaisir à la minuscule auteur que je suis :) Bisouxxxxxx

**Corail Zaarea :** héhéhéhé lol le sucre était en effet assez présent lol . Alors Pâques? tu as fait le stock de chocolat? ;) L'OS sera posté dans la journée. Alors à bientot. Bisouxxxxx

**Siuki :** lol si tu prends des photos de la "severus Tutu party", tu m'en enverra? lol Pour le beau blond, je t'assure ça marche aussi avec les beaux bruns, roux ou tout autre couleur de cheveux alors lâches toi ;). merci pour ta review! A bientot! Kissss

**Crystal d'avalon : **:o) et voui c'est fini, mais un nouvel OS arrive prochainement. Bisouxxxxx et merci :)

**Oxaline :** merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiii :o) J'espère que mes autres écrits te plairont autant :) Bisouxxxx

**Lemoncurd : **HOOOOOO lemoncurd... HOOOO lemoncurd o ( voir réaction plus haut pour crazysnape lol) mici pour ta review.. _contente, j'ai été reviewée par lemoncurd_ JOIE lol . Merci encore et Bisouxxxx

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa à BIENTÔT!**

**Fanny**

**Poutouxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
